Sucumbiendo al vacío
by Moun
Summary: Abrió los al notar cómo el monje compartía más que un abrazo con ella. Sus labios también fueron abrazados por los del monje y, sin saber porqué, Kagome correspondió el beso.Después de que él se deshiciera de su blusa, se dejó llevar y se olvidó de todo lo que ocurría en su alrededor. Solamente disfrutaría del momento con él. !HBD Janusa


No hay mucho que decir, sólo que siento no haber podido regalarte nada el mismo día de tu cumpleaños. Demasiado trabajo en casa, una amiga en depresión y hacer de canguro es un asco. Así que... (creo que no te lo esperabas) aquí está tu sorpresa. Una vez me dijiste que había unas cuantas parejas que te gustaban así que... ¡esto es para ti!

Te quiero fea, y aunque nos hagamos viejas, te seguiré queriendo ;)

Lee tranquila y disfruta, ¡es todo tuyo!

* * *

Y tranquila, no pienso borrar "Un billón de identidades" y, por otro lado, la historia de "Rompecabezas"... puede que sí tenga un final feliz, no lo sé, tengo que mirar cómo lo haría.

* * *

**Disclamier:** InuYasha no es mío.

* * *

_(...)_

Kagome apoyó su espalda contra la del reseco árbol y cayó contra el suelo. Estaba herida, herida de muerte. Pero no físicamente; no había sido atacada, golpeada o abusada, simplemente, escuchaba como su alma se rompía en pedazos a cada paso que daba, a cada sollozo que callaba, a cada gemido que se tragaba y a cada respiración que prefería no dar. Se llevó las manos al rostro intentando tapar el mar de lágrimas en él, en parte, se sentía penosa al verse en aquella situación. Ni tan siquiera tenía fuerza suficiente para apoyar a su amiga en éstos difíciles momentos y, como era de esperar, intentaba pensar que Miroku estaría haciendo un buen papel con ella. Aunque, sinceramente, lo veía demasiado negro.

El futuro de ellos empezaba a volverse negro y sin una salida aparente.

De nuevo, el quiebre de su alma resonó en su cabeza y, ésta vez, acompañado por los gritos de InuYasha minutos atrás. Sólo había querido ir e intentar darle un apoyo que el mismo había rechazado en el mismo instante que la vio acercarse a él. Apretó los dientes y se tragó unos nuevos sollozos. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

Maldita sea, ¡ella había intentado por todos los medios salvar a Kikyou! Lo único que...

_...no era lo bastante poderosa como para hacerlo._

La luna llegó a su punto más alto y se dejó ver con más hermosura aquella negra noche. La penumbra de ésta envolvió a Kagome haciéndola sentir más sola aún. El miedo y la angustia entraron como aire en los pulmones, con gran rapidez y sin poder frenarlos de ninguna manera posible. Esperaba que, en aquel momento, algún demonio la matara o alguien decidiera raptarla y llevársela lejos de sus amigos.

Necesitaba _repirar_.

Miró a su alrededor por última vez y sintió que su cuerpo perdía peso y se adormecía poco a poco. Tragó duro y, como última alternativa, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento. Era lo único que podía hacer en aquel instante de la noche, nadie iba a venir a por ella, nadie iba a pedirle perdón, nadie quería saber de ella... a nadie le importaba ella en éstos momentos.

Porque, todos, estaban siendo egoístas y pensando en ellos mismos mientras, ella, intentaba no pensar en ella e intentar ayudar a sus compañeros.

Por que, InuYasha no iba a venir a pedirle perdón, demasiado ocupado con llorar a la sacerdotisa muerta, recientemente, en manos de Naraku.

Por que, Sango no iba a ser su hombro para llorar ésta noche, demasiado ocupada en lamentarse por haber perdido una nueva oportunidad de llevarse a Kohaku del lado del demonio.

Por que... nadie se compadecería de ella en un momento cómo éste.

Con un gran temblor en su cuerpo, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Ésta vez no se tragó el sollozo en la boca de su garganta, tampoco el gemido que venía cogido de su mano. Los dejó salir y se sintió un poco más libre que antes, con más aire el cuál sí podía respirar.

Se llevó las manos al pecho y se encogió contra el árbol a su espalda. Dejó escapar un grito de sus labios al sentirse tan impotente, tan imposibilitada a volver lo que tiempo atrás habían sido. ¿Amigos, compañeros de viaje? Sí, ésos adjetivos que, pronto, desaparecerían de su vocabulario al hablar de ellos.

Sin embargo, nadie a parte de ella parecía darse cuenta de ése pequeño detalle.

Reposó su cabeza contra el árbol y aspiró todo el aire que sus órganos le dejaron. Después, lo soltó por la boca y, con él, cayeron las últimas lágrimas por ésa noche. Ella misma sabía que, las siguientes noches, sería iguales para ella; apartarse del grupo, esconderse, llorar y volver junto a ellos. Era masoquista por todos los lados en los que se podía observar la situación pero, ¡dolía tanto! Dolía tanto que ni ella sabía cómo debía actuar contra ése dolor, como amainar el dolor en su cabeza y alma.

Abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa al escuchar una voz masculina llamarla. Por unos instantes creyó que sería el chico del traje de rata de fuego pero, al ver un hombre con ropajes negros y detalles en púrpura, entendió de quién se trataba. Sonrió al ver quién había venido en su búsqueda. No le habría gustado que Shippou la viniera a buscar en ése estado. No quería que el niño la viera de ésa manera: tan derrotada por todo lo ocurrido.

El monje ahogó un grito de sorpresa al verla en tan mal estado: su ropa manchada, su rostro destrozado por las lágrimas, sus manos desgastadas (al igual que sus uñas) y su blanca piel manchada levemente por barro. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a ésa mujer? ¿Dónde se había metido para quedar... de ésa manera?

Se deshizo de su bastón y se acercó hasta ella. Limpio con su mano los rastros de barro en su rostro e intentó calentar las frías manos de la colegiala. Por unos instantes la miró a los ojos. Ésos ojos que días atrás estaban llenos de vida y con un brillo inexplicable, ahora, estaban sin vida y más apagados que el cielo nocturno de ésa misma noche. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que él se encontraba en la misma situación. Sin embargo, el sabía llevarlo mejor que ella.

Colocó una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza de la azabache y, poco a poco, la envolvió en un abrazo. La mujer, al darse cuenta del afecto que el monje le demostraba, volvió a llorar en su hombro. Miroku, al escuchar tanto dolor salir de ella, la apretó más y más contra su pecho.

¿Dolía? ¡Claro que dolía! Estaban viviendo el infierno en sus propias carnes, ¿cómo no iba a doler? Era inevitable que no doliera y más que no lo vivieran.

La azabache intentó tartamudear algunas palabras, explicarle el porqué de su dolor al monje. Pero, simplemente, le fue imposible. La sorpresa fue la causante y, claro estaba, que el monje también tenía algo que ver con la mueca de sorpresa en la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos y que, minutos antes, lloraba como desesperada por un amor no correspondido y una hermana destrozada.

Abrió los al notar cómo el monje compartía más que un abrazo con ella. Sus labios también fueron abrazados por los del monje y, sin saber porqué, Kagome correspondió el beso. Era una estúpida, lo sabía pero, el sentirse amada por alguien en aquel momento, pesaba más que serle fiel o no al gran amor que sentía por InuYasha o la gran amistad que sentía por su querida hermana Sango. Miroku no parecía tener remordimientos al besar sus labios con ésa intensidad y emoción, ella tampoco los tendría.

Y, en algún momento del beso, sintió las manos del monje hacer un recorrido por debajo de su blanca blusa. Después de que él se deshiciera de su blusa, se dejó llevar y se olvidó de todo lo que ocurría en su alrededor. Solamente disfrutaría del momento con él, con Miroku. Después ya verían lo que les dirían a sus _amigos._


End file.
